Yippe Spaton
Yippe Spaton is a rather strange and edgy Ultra who serves as a villain in Parody Hero Taisen. Appearance While the appearance of Yippe Spaton varies on form, his current and most often used form resembles an edgy version of Ultraman Zero. History Origins Born from some far off universe, the Ultra formerly known as "Ultraman Yippe" was fascinated with the idea of fusion. He was enthralled ever since he heard of the Ultra Brothers merging into Super Ultraman Taro as a young boy. Yippe would, later in life, learn of Ultras like Orb or Geed who could fuse other Ultras together into forms for themselves using certain devices. Yippe saw this as his ticket to being able to access the power of fusion, and scoured the universe for something a device he could use in a similar manner. Eventually he met an alien in a bar on some unknown planet, an Alien Necro. The Necro had just what Yippe had been looking for, but not what he had expected. Rather than Cards or capsules, the alien offered Yippe Death Metal CDs, which held the power of Ultras. Yippe was ecstatic, but the alien instructed the young Ultra to slow down a bit, revealing he only had the device to harness the CDs, the Fusion Player, not the CDs themselves. Desperate for a means of fusion, Yippe took the device and inquired about obtaining the CDs. The alien Necro informed they could be found on the planet Earth, where Ultras had used their power to seal away evil beings that had been unleashed by a music-inclined being of sorts. Yippe quickly made his way to Earth, and encountered a Zetton, the first of the monsters to be re-awakened. Though the battle was difficult, Yippe defeated the Zetton and was awarded with Ultraman's Fusion Death Metal CD. Meanwhile, a mysterious edgy rival attempted to claim the Zetton CD for himself, but Yippe instead killed him and took it, excited at the prospect of fusing Ultras and Kaiju, unaware of what the results would be. Yippe would gain his first form, which he named "Spaton" after Ultraman's ray and Zetton's name. Few pointed out how stupid the name sounded, as both fusion components were well known. Struggling for some time to gain more CDs and defending Earth in the meantime, Ultraman Yippe would become known as "Yippe Spaton", and he eventually adopted this as his name. Eventually, Yippe gained the Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga CDs, quickly fusing the two and becoming incredibly powerful. However, this power began to take it's toll on Yippe. The use of such a powerful dark being began to cloud his judgement, corrupt his sense of right and wrong, and cause him to be more violent in battle. The problem only grew when Yippe obtained the Dark Lugiel and Arch Belial CDs, fusing the former with Ginga and the latter with King himself. The immense power made Yippe overly confident, as he began winning battles with minimal difficulty, usually not even bothering with his first fusion form. However this power continue to corrupt Yippe, making him darker.....edgier.....stupier. Yippe would begin to even challenge other Ultras, usually winning but not finishing off his opponent as he oft would a Kaiju or Alien. But the final tipping point for Yippe's sanity was when he battled an Edgemons which had been previously sealed by Ultraman Zero. Yippe was of course victorious, and took the two CDs for himself. Fusing the two was his final mistake.... Yippe, having already begun to lean towards rather emo tendencies, became a complete edgelord upon gaining this form, wanting only chaos and destruction, relishing a chance to kill something. In fact, Yippe never left this form. He never would after the madness induced upon him. Eventually, Yippe Spaton challenged the Land of Light itself, and was beaten back by the Ultras and banished from his home universe. Wandering between dimensions and into some other universes, Yippe Spaton eventually came across Ultraman Dao. Surprisingly, the Anathium reeking from the strange Ultra did not affect him, Dao suspecting Yippe himself had some Anathium connection all along. Regardless, he offered Yippe a spot in the empire he planned to use. Yippe Spaton asked if he would be allowed to kill things as he wished, and Dao agreed to such terms, as long as Yippe spared Dao's troops and his other allies. Yippe Spaton agreed, becoming an agent of the Dao Omniversal Empire and making himself a known adversary of the Parody Garrison. Parody Hero Taisen Yippe first appeared in the story during the initial battle between Dao's forces and the Parody Ultras. He personally killed Ultraman KarateGod and nearly did the same to Ultraman Mcdonald until Ultraman Zero Alter intervened, initiating a battle between the two. When the Parodies were forced into retreat, though dismayed he did not get as many kills as he would have liked, Yippe Spaton returned to the Shining Cathedral and later attended a meeting between Dao and some of his other allies, taking an immediate liking to some of them and their murderous desires. Unfortunately for Yippe, he was dispatched alongside the others when the battle against the Parodies really heated up, instead remaining in the Cathedral and later being tasked with guarding the captive Ultraman Neo Xenon and Ultraman Spoiler. Yippe was eventually called away, overjoyed at the opportunity for murder, unwittingly allowing the two to escape easily, due to being the departure of an opponent it would take them more than a few seconds to kill without Neo Xenon needing to unleash his true abilities. Out on the battlefield, Yippe immediately joined in, killing a few more Parody Ultras until he was once again met by Ultraman Zero Alter. The two engaged in a battle, at first being evenly matched, until Zero Alter began using his mode changes, gaining the upper hand and eventually defeating Yippe after accessing his Eclipse-Flash form, putting an end to Yippe Spaton. Ultraman Spoiler Yippe Spaton is intended to be revived as a villain in this series. OrbGeed Taisen Yippe is revived once again, however, this time he accesses his old fusion forms rather than the one he is known for. Turns out the Edgemons CD is actually being used as bait by the taisen's main antagonist to get Yippe to work for his cause. Although he does get a Darklops Zero CD from the villain... Later... After years of being defeated over and over again, and streaming Ultraman Orb on TOKU, Yippe Spaton lost his physical form and his Fusion Disks, becoming a being of shadow without a body. After getting really drunk (somehow) and losing his memory, he named himself after the wine he had been drinking. He was now.... CEREZA. #CONFIRMED. Forms - Fusion Play= - Hyper= Hyper Spaton The upgraded form of Spaton, using Hyper Zetton as opposed to the normal version Abilities *Hyper Spatium Ray: A far stronger version of the original Spatium Ray. *One Quintillion Degree Slash Ray: An enhanced Ultra Slash Ray fired in the same position, that instead shoots flaming projectiles akin to Zetton's One Trillion Degree Fireballs and thus the Hyper Zetton Fireballs as well. *Hyper Spaton Final Beam: Yippe can redirect attacks in this form and shoot them back at the opponent. It is done in the same manner as Zetton's redirection. In this form, this ability can be done to multiple targets. **Hyper Spaton Final Slash: Yippe performs the same redirection technique but instead turns the absorbed energy into an Ultra Slash shape and fires it back. Same as above. *Flight *Hyper Spaton Teleportation: Retaining teleportation abilities from his previous form, Yippe also now finds much use in spamming them. *Hyper Spaton Barrier: A shield that is impervious to most attacks. }} - Zeperion Petrification= Zeperion Petrification Yippe's strength form combining Ultraman Tiga and Gatanozoa. Abilities *Size Change: Yippe can become several times larger than a normal Ultra in this form. *Yippe can now call upon immense dark energies, making himself very powerful. *Zetrification Beam: Yippe's beam in this form, which turns an enemy into stone, and then destroys them with a replica Zepellion Ray. *Enhanced Strength: Yippe becomes very strong in this form, channeling Gatanozoa's power and Tiga's Power Type form. *Tentacles *This form causes dark clouds to form. *Durability: Yippe becomes extremely durable in this form. - Especially Dark= Especially Dark Another example of Yippe's failure when it comes to names, his speed form combines Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel. Abilities *Ginga Dark Spark: A combination of both entitys' devices which can turn other beings in or out of Spark Doll forms, even doing so to entire armies. **Ginga Dark Lance: A lance made of both light and dark energy. *Speed: He becomes faster for no clear reason. *Dark Cross Shoot: This form's beam attack *Dark Thunderbolt: Evil Ginga Thunderbolt. *Teleportation *Dimensional Travel *Dark Comfort: If choosing to unleash his edgier side, Yippe can use an evil Ginga Comfort attack that does the opposite of the original. *This form allows Yippe to fuse with other beings and objects. Back when he was a heroic Ultra, he had intended on combining the power of Ginga Victory and Vict Lugiel to make this form stronger. - Supreme Jugglus= Supreme Jugglus A super form gained when Yippe began to try harder with the names, this one combines Ultraman Orb and Jugglus Juggler. Abilities *Serpent-Hearted Calibur: This form's sword weapon, combining the blades wielded by both warriors. **Supreme Crescent Slash: A powerful wave of energy from the sword that can destroy the average Kaiju. **Suprecent Calibur: This form's finisher. *Dark Orb Ring: A device that lets Yippe use Fusion Cards to pile on the OrbGeedness. *Orb and Juggler's other abilities because I'm too lazy. - King Tunder= King Tunder Yippe's most powerful fusion form, combining Ultraman King and Arch Belial. This time the name is so bad it has a misspelling. Abilities *Arch Death King Shot: A beam powerful enough to destroy entire planets. *Telekinesis: Yippe gains extremely potent telekinetic ability in this form. **Mind Control: Combining King's telepathy with the Belial Virus, this form can mind control other beings. Usually done to raise an army of Kaiju. *Dimensional Travel *Arch Baptism Ray: A beam which forces any being Yippe goes up against into their true/original form, including not just imitations, but any kind of alternate form as well. - Edgelord= Edgelord Yippe's final form, the one that made him loose his sanity, and the one he has become known for. This form combines Ultraman Zero and Egdemons. Abilities This form grants Yippe dark versions of all of Ultraman Zero's abilities (aside from any of Zero's other forms), all sporting an edgy touch, such as all of his Emerium attacks being called "Edgemerium" and his Sluggers becoming "Knives" instead, befitting Yippe's often use of them, becoming almost like a Creepypasta killer in this form. - Dimension Emerium= Dimension Emerium A form Yippe gained in OrbGeed Taisen, which he used when the Edgemons CD was inaccessible to him. It combines Ultraman Zero with Darklops Zero instead. Abilities *Wide Darklops Zero Shot *Emerium Darklops Slash *Dimension Storm Twin Shoot *You get the idea, basically just combinations of all of Zero's moves with Darklops' ripoffs of/equivalents to them... }} }} Trivia * This character originates from an OrbGeed an anon invented on Ultraman Wiki. ** Given that origin, despite the crappy looking fusions, I still feel like I kind of put more effort into this than it deserved. * Edgelord form image by Z * Idea of using Death Metal CDs as fusion items by Kit. * Me being me, I gave his edgy murderousness a reason. Yee * Hyper Spaton image by Furno (why do I keep doing this it makes me sad like sadfish) * Originally, Yippe Spaton's other forms would not have been adapted, only the Zero-esc form as it's what appears in Parody Hero Taisen. However, I decided to add them in, and retroactively explained the Zero form as also being a fusion. ** Another idea was the edgy Zero form being Yippe's original/default form. This was changed when I came up with his full backstory. * Rumor has it Yippe may actually be the son of an alternate Jack. Category:Edgelords Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Evil Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:OrbGeeds Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Dao Omniversal Empire